deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle (DXMD)
(Elite) 40 (Côte d'Azur) |accuracy=45 (Standard) 36 (Elite) 60 (Côte d'Azur) |reload=30 (Standard & Côte d'Azur) 35 (Elite) |ammo=Osprey GmbH 5.56x45mm NATO Regular & Armor-Piercing (Standard & Elite) EMP (Côte d'Azur) |modes=Fully-automatic / Semi-automatic (Standard) 3-round Burst / Semi-automatic (Elite) Fully-automatic (Côte d'Azur) |size=5x2 |buy=1450 |sell=340 |upgrades= 1x 4X Scope/Holoscope 1x Laser Sight 1x Silencer 3x Rate of Fire 3x Damage Output 3x Ammo Capacity |manufacturer = Steiner-Bisley GmbH }} The FR-27 S.F.W., Flechette Ordnance is a weapon in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Overview The FR-27 S.F.W. returns from Deus Ex: Human Revolution with some slight alterations, featuring similar performance and versatility overall, but can be further customized with new proprietary attachments. It is a highly mobile and dependable main arm for the aggressive player, dealing moderate damage at a rapid pace at the cost of relatively modest recoil. It is compatible with nearly every form of attachment the player may come across on the field that can be swapped in and out on the fly, making it a jack-of-all-trades combat firearm. Again, the FR-27 returns as a very common firearm, being favored by almost every faction in the game. Ammo is not a particularly big concern given the ridiculous ubiquity of the FR-27, and ammunition packs for it are both common and very cheap to buy in shops. When loaded with the slightly-rarer Armor Piercing rounds, the FR-27 receives a big damage boost, making it more lethal during a shootout. It should be noted, however, that due to the same ubiquity mentioned above, the Combat Rifle is also the most common weapon fielded against the player by enemies, though due to their weapons being largely inferior to the player's upgrade-wise, they'll occasionally have to pause to reload, giving one ample time to retaliate. Notes *Standard Combat Rifle ammo packs are very easy to come across in the environments. If feeling particularly brave, the player could opt to takedown a few police officers dotting the streets of Prague to loot their ammo. *Several police officers may be found carrying suppressed or sighted Combat Rifles during the lockdown. These rifles can be looted from their bodies after they are killed/taken down and the attachments will remain on the weapon(s), free of charge. *An unmodified Combat Rifle will be added to the player's inventory at the start of MM1: Black Market Buy if the long-ranged lethal option is picked. *The Côte d'Azur is a very niche weapon, dealing pathetically low damage against regular enemies due to the heavy stopping power penalty of its EMP rounds. It should only be reserved for augmented enemies, turrets and/or robots instead where it deals bonus damage and can temporarily disable their systems. Variants 'Elite Edition Combat Rifle' *Included as part of the pre-order Enforcer Pack DLC, Season Pass or Deluxe Edition. **Limited-edition burst-firing variant with slightly worse handling. 'Côte d'Azur S.O.W.' *Found inside a weapon case in the Tarvos Security Services corporate vault underneath the Palisade Bank parking lot. The keycard for this vault can be obtained from the basement of Sobchak Security. **Special-ops anti-mech variant that fires EMP rounds. Features integral suppressor, holosight and large magazine capacity. Trivia *The FR-27 in Human Revolution was chambered in its proprietary .303 caliber discarding sabot flechettes, but has been standardized to use 5.56x45mm NATO rounds by the time of Mankind Divided as described in the inventory. It was reclassified in-universe as a Sanctioned Flechette Weapon instead of Rifle, due to its smoothbore barrel not having any rifling, though for gameplay purposes it is still considered as such. *The FR27s carried by enemies and various other NPCs do not have ironsights. *The FR-27's concept art featured in Deus Ex: Makind Divided Mini-artbook depicts a few changes to the rifle visually, namely an altered foregrip and carry handle. While the weapon in the final build remained mostly unchanged from the previous game, the new design did in fact live on in the form of the Côte d'Azur unique variant. *The Côte d'Azur ("Blue Coast"; literally: Coast of Azure in English) variant was named after the , the Mediterranean coastline of the southeast corner of France. **Despite the Côte d'Azur's carry handle featuring an integral smart targeting system, it behaves much like any other variant of the FR-27 during gameplay. **The Côte d'Azur is described as a burst-firing weapon on the official website and in the inventory, despite operating in full-auto during gameplay. Gallery Case studies 20160928174037_1.jpg|Case studies of the FR-27 S.F.W.. 20160928174226_1.jpg|Case studies of the Elite Edition Combat Rifle. 20160928174230_1.jpg|Case studies of the Côte d'Azur S.O.W.. Upgrade options 20160928174250_1.jpg|The FR-27 S.F.W.'s upgrade options. 20160928174256_1.jpg|The Elite Edition Combat Rifle's upgrade options. 20160928174303_1.jpg|The Côte d'Azur S.O.W.'s upgrade options. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Category:Rifles in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided